U-14 Japan
U-14 日本 |image= Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names=J Boys; Nippon |first_appearance= }} (U-14 日本) is one of Japan's junior youth national teams; and the second gathering of the Golden Age in Japan led by Tsubasa Ozora, a year and a half after the Boys' Fight arc and six months after the 1st Middle school tournament between Toho academy and Nankatsu middle school. Uniforms * Home: White shirt with golden and fire red stripes on the shoulders, with a blue "J" logo on the chest, fire red shorts and white socks with red stripes. * Keeper: All three keepers have different color uniform kits. History 'Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (1985)' This is the second Tsubasa movie, in a second match between U-14 Japan and All Europe Jr. At the airport, everyone welcomes the newly arrived All Europe Jr. They want a fair and square game. Suddenly coach Makoto Kitazume (Toho) arrives and says that Hyuga will not participate since he is training with coach Kira in the mountains. Hyuga is indeed frustrated from losing against Tsubasa on the 6th Yomiuriland Jr. tournament, and is developing a power shoot. Next morning, U-14 Japan comes to the soccer field, where All Europe Jr. is currently playing against Musashi middle school. At the end, the match ends 10: 0 for the Europeans. After the game, the Japanese meet Schneider, Gustav Heffner and their previous rivals. Schneider tells Wakabayashi that he has developed a new shoot especially for him, and Heffner swears that this time he will not get any goal from Tsubasa. Meanwhile, Kojiro tries to shoot the Eagle in the mountains in order to get a glimpse of his new shoot. Then the return match against the European selection begins. The Japanese are surprised that Genzo is not playing again from the start, and Jun Misugi is also appearing. Immediately after the kick-off Japan comes into possession and stormed resolutely towards the opposing goal. After a nice combination game Tsubasa gets the ball. He unscrews and puts on his fall-back. Schneider grabs in between but Tsubasa can still shoot. Hefner holds the ball but no problem. All Europe Jr. counter-attack is underway and Pierre is free to shoot, but Wakashimazu fends off, Steve Robson grabs the ball and shoots, but the Tachibana brothers can stop the shot, the ball comes back to Pierre, who heads for a flying volley shoot. The header is held by Ken. After beautiful combinations of Sawada comes to the ball, he fits directly further on Tsubasa, who meets 1:0 for Japan. Schneider now starts a counter-attack and unpacks his new shot, the approaching ball hits Ken in the face, this is hurled against the post and the ball lands in the end. Now Morisaki gets his chance. The corner is executed by Schester, who fits Schneider, and "the Emperor" shoots full force on goal. The ball hits Morisaki in the face. Steve Robson can conquer the ball and shoot, Morisaki does not react because he is now afraid of the ball. Steve balances to 1:1. Immediately thereafter, All Europe Jr. is back on the ball, this time Pierre shoots the goal and scored the 1:2. At half-time, Katagiri tries to convince the sports council that Genzo is allowed to play. Wakabayashi was not allowed to play from the start, since he plays in Germany himself for Hamburger SV Jr. Now the second half begins and again you can only see All Europe Jr. on the ball. Karl-Heinz Schneider starts again for the shot, but Morisaki can hold, as Wakabayashi has shouted something to him. Morisaki has kept the ball, but he has injured himself and so it comes to the Genzo Wakabayashi may play. Schneider can finally compete against Wakabayashi. Now U-14 Japan is attacking and Tsubasa has the ball, but Schneider manages to capture the ball. Schneider storms the goal and shoots, but Genzo can hold. Suddenly you can see that Hyuga has made it to the game, he comes in and gets the ball from Sawada. Hyuga immediately starts with his newly learned technique and shoots. Hefner underestimates the shot and Hyuga can equalize to 2: 2. Fully motivated Hyuga storms again on the gate, but this time Steve can fend off the shot with his body. Then finally the "Prince of Football" Jun Misugi can be substituted. He even manages to take the ball off Schneider. Schneider tries again and again to conquer the ball, but the technically perfect Misugi leaves the "Emperor" no chance. Finally, Jun plays on Tsubasa and this scored the 3-2 for Japan. Kick off Schneider, who immediately starts his new Mirage Shot, which is also called "Illusion Shoot". Schneider shoots and instead of the ball you only lights and several ball illusion effects. Genzo can not respond and behind the Japanese keeper appears the ball on the goal net. The last attack belongs again to the Japanese, Hyuga shoots but the ball bangs against the inner post and Hefner can barely hold on. After this scene, the game is over and there is an extension. Immediately Schneider puts his new technique back on, but Genzo closes his eyes using his "Sixth sense trick", and so can eventually hold Schneider's Mirage Shot. Now Japan is on the ball, and Misugi stormed forward determined. Suddenly Steve Robson comes and bumps into Jun and hits him right on the heart. However, Misugi still manages to pass Tsubasa, who is doubting himself and wants to make the decision with one of his throw-offs, but Schneider also starts, but Tsubasa manages to put the ball on goal. The ball bounces off Hefner's shoulder and lands 4:3 in a resulting goal, winning the match. Results U-14 International Tournament * ○ 5 - 4 All Europe Jr. ● Squad In this squad, Hyuga was not present since he was training for a special shot. Genzo was forbidden by the JFA and Katagiri to play due to being a pro soccer player for Hamburg Jr. Youth and Taro Misaki had no known whereabouts in Japan (he was in France at the time). Squad All those positions colored in green are not the regular positions of said players, since the Tachibanas, Kisugi, Taki, and Oda are normally forwards. Both Izawa and Misugi assumed the forward position for a combi play with Tsubasa, the latter who was first positioned as a forward in Nankatsu middle school. *Coaches: Takeshi Furuoya, Munemasa Katagiri. *Managers: Sanae Nakazawa, Yayoi Aoba Gallery |-|Film 2= U14 Japan (Film 2) 0.jpg Rika vs Sanae (Film 2).jpg|Rika vs Sanae Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 0.jpg Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 1.jpg Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2) U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 3.jpg U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 2.jpg U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 1.jpg |-|Film 2 (2)= Kaori Matsumoto (Film 2) 1.jpg|Ms. Kaori w/ Kojiro Kaori Matsumoto (Film 2) 2.jpg Kaori Matsumoto (Film 2) 3.jpg U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr 2.jpg|U-14 Japan Jr. vs All Europe Jr. U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr.jpg|U-14 Japan vs All Europe Jr. Wakashimazu_(Movie_2) 3.jpg|Wakashimazu Wakashimazu_(Movie_2) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu (Sankaku Geri) Wakashimazu (Movie 2).jpg Heffner_-_All-Europe_Jr.jpg|Hefner (Movie 2) Heffner - All-Europe Jr 2.jpg|Hefner (Movie 2) All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|U-14 Europe (Home jersey)|link=All Europe Jr. Youth Schneider (1983) - All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Schneider_(OAV)_All-Europe_Jr_2.jpg|Schneider (Movie 2) Steve Robson (Movie 2).jpg|Double tackle (Steve Robson and Richard) U-14 Japan vs All Europe (Movie 2).jpg |-|Film 2 (3)= All Europe Jr (Film 2) 4.jpg All Europe Jr (Film 2) 7.jpg|Schneider's Dribble All Europe Jr (Film 2) 8.jpg|Schneider ready to shoot All Europe Jr (Film 2) 9.jpg|Hans Genzo U14 Japan.jpg|Genzo (U14 Japan) Kisugi Tsubasa Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg|Kisugi, Tsubasa & Izawa Matsuyama Oda Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg|Matsuyama, Oda & Izawa Mirage_Shot_(Movie_2).jpg|Genzo vs Mirage Shot Mirage_Shot_(Movie_2)_2.jpg|Genzo vs Mirage Shot Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Kojiro's return (Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.) Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga Misugi_vs_Schneider_(Movie_2).jpg|Misugi sliding tackle Tsubasa and Misugi Combi.jpg|New Golden Combi Tsubasa_Jumping_Volley_(Movie_2).jpg|Tsubasa Jumping Volley Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead |-|Artwork= Captain Tsubasa Ayaushi! Zen Nihon Jr. (1985 Movie).jpg Notes Category:Anime youth teams